


Un equilibrio instabile

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Firenze | Florence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Treason
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non lo avrebbe tradito se avesse avuto ciò che meritava.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi





	Un equilibrio instabile

Non lo avrebbe tradito se avesse avuto ciò che meritava.

Francesco de’Pazzi non aveva alcun motivo personale per tradire Lorenzo de‘Medici, o almeno così era stato finché non si era reso conto che la sua amicizia con l’altro gli aveva annebbiato il giudizio. Da bambini erano stati amici e da adulti aveva davvero provato a cercare la sua alleanza per il benessere di Firenze nella speranza di poter cancellare i vecchi attriti, quante meraviglie avrebbero potuto produrre insieme se solo l’avessero voluto.

Troppo tardi aveva scoperto che in realtà Lorenzo identificava la sua famiglia con Firenze e che non voleva dei compagni ma solo dei sudditi, sudditi obbedienti disposti ad acclamarne ogni singolo gesto, come i letterati di cui si circondava con la maestà di un re. Giuliano poteva anche giocare a fare il ribelle ma al momento giusto avrebbe obbedito al fratello e contribuito anche lui alla gloria della famiglia, in realtà ai Medici di Firenze non era mai davvero importato. Aveva provato inizialmente a conformarsi, ad accettare la guida di Lorenzo ma … andava contro ogni fibra del suo essere e come se non bastasse l’altro gli aveva messo contro Novella. L’aveva amata, l’aveva amata così tanto che inizialmente non aveva voluto crederci ma poi …aveva fatto la cosa giusta allontanandola si ripeteva ogni giorno, la famiglia al primo posto e Novella si era dimostrata indegna di fa parte della sua famiglia.

E anche allora non aveva fatto nulla, limitandosi a rimanere in silenzio e ad inghiottire ogni offesa ce l’altro gli propinava con un sorriso. Le parole di zio Jacopo, che aveva ritenuto esagerazioni, avevano invece una loro saggezza, Lorenzo stava diventando un tiranno ed era suo dovere impedire che Firenze diventasse una tirannia com’era già accaduto ad altre città.

Pensare che c’era stato un tempo in cui lui e Lorenzo avevano condiviso qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, un legame proibito e delizioso come solo l’amore tra uomini poteva essere. Si era illuso che quel legame avesse valore anche per Lorenzo ma forse non era così, forse Lorenzo non aveva mai provato quei sentimenti nei suoi confronti. L’altro doveva essersi servito di lui, tradendo quel sentimento che lui aveva sempre provato e per cosa? Per poter essere certo di averlo legato a sé? Era davvero convinto che bastasse un sorriso e il ricordo di un abbraccio appassionato perché lui divenisse uno dei tanti sicofanti che prosperavano alla sua corte?

La sua famiglia era ben più illustre dei medici eppure non aveva nulla e quel che era peggio entro dieci o venti anni di loro non sarebbe rimasto nulla, anche a causa di Guglielmo che li aveva traditi sposando Bianca de’Medici. Aveva sopportato fin troppo, ma la misura era colma.

Aveva tradito la sua città permettendo allo zio Jacopo di cercare l’appoggio papale e di Girolamo Riario ma bisognava pur farlo, inoltre era stato Lorenzo il primo a tradire. Lorenzo aveva tradito la loro città per la gloria della propria famiglia, aveva sacrificato la loro libertà per poter essere un re senza corona e aveva sacrificato quello che avevano avuto perché era incapace di avere amici e alleati, solo sudditi e servi. Lo avrebbe ricordato nelle sue preghiere e gli avrebbe dedicato un pensiero quando tutto quello sarebbe finito, di più non poteva, e non voleva fare.

Li aveva traditi, aveva tradito Lorenzo ma era per un fine superiore e la Storia lo avrebbe assolto, lui stava per salvare Firenze. Probabilmente avrebbero dovuto liberarsi di Riario ma lui era il meno, prima veniva la liberazione di Firenze da Lorenzo de’Medici e poi avrebbe avuto il tempo di ripristinare la repubblica.

Il suo era un tradimento ma era un tradimento necessario, Lorenzo aveva spinto le cose troppo in là e meritava di pagare. Non gli dispiaceva per l’uomo ma per il ragazzo che era stato un tempo, il ragazzo che aveva amato e che aveva creduto che lo ricambiasse, non avrebbe voluto tradire quel ragazzo ma era stato inevitabile, Lorenzo lo aveva davvero ben ingannato e tradito.

Francesco ci aveva pensato, c’erano state decine di occasioni in cui Lorenzo avrebbe potuto emendarsi, dimostrargli che era l’uomo adatto per poter trasformare Firenze in un paradiso in terra ma le aveva mancate tutte. Non un eden ma l’ennesima città tiranneggiata da una famiglia, e una famiglia prima delle altre, tradire Lorenzo a quel punto era divenuta una necessità a cui non poteva più sottrarsi. Lorenzo aveva fatto di tutto per generare dei traditori e lui stava adempiendo a ciò che l’altro voleva, non c’era niente di più glorioso di morire giovani, anche se riguardava il morire da tiranni.

Ci aveva pensato ma non c’erano altre soluzioni, il tradimento era rimasta l’unica strada che poteva percorrere e l’avrebbe percorsa fino in fondo, senza tentennamenti di sorta. Non avrebbe coinvolto Guglielmo, era troppo legato ai Medici, ma avrebbe chiesto a suo zio di risparmiarlo, Guglielmo era un Pazzi ed erano disposti ad accogliere Bianca con loro una volta che tutto sarebbe finito. Avrebbe voluto trovare un’alternativa ma il tempo delle trattative era terminato da un pezzo, era il momento di agire: tradire i Medici per salvare Firenze.


End file.
